


Standing in the shadows of the chosen one

by Ladytrash



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Camera, Light BDSM, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytrash/pseuds/Ladytrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hodge brings up Jace in the middle of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing in the shadows of the chosen one

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Shadowhunters or the characters, this is just my own idea. And yes, I ship Alec x Hodge but i'm still a big Malec shipper. Also not beta read, so sorry for the mistakes .

“Hodge.”

“Hodge...” Alec begged as he pulled at his restraint keeping him on the bed.

Alec breathed heavily as he moved his head, trying to slip the blindfold off from over his eyes. Small moans and whines past his lips as his became increasingly more aroused by the situation he was in. Hodge had tied him to the bed and covered his eyes, so he didn't know where he was, Alec just hoped Hodge hadn't left the room. Anyone could find him like this. 

Hodge continued to watch in silence as the boy struggled against the restraint and blindfold, watching Alec's chest was heaving up and down as he tried to calm his breathing and trying not panic. Just as Alec finally stop struggling, Hodge took out his camera and started taking pictures.

“You truly are beautiful, Alec. Especially bound and blindfolded,” Hodge told him as he continue to take pictures.

“Untie me,” Alec demanded, giving tug to his restraint. “And stop taking photos.”

“Oh, this is a new,” Hodge hummed putting his camera down. “Usually you love it, when I do this. So I guessing this has something to do with Jace. Want to tell me what's go on between the two of you?”

“I don't think now is the best time to have this conversation.”

“Actually now is the best time to have this conversation, your emotions are high at the moment meaning you're more likely to tell the truth,” Hodge explained squeezing one of Alec's nipples watching him respond to the touch. “See, just like this you can't hide how you feel.”

“Fine. I'll tell you but first you have to fuck me,” Alec whined trying to feel Hodge's touch again. 

“Lightwoods always so demanding,” said Hodge right next to Alec’s ear. “As you command, my pretty little Shadowhunter”

Alec felt the bed dip down as Hodge climbed on. After a moment, Alec felt a sudden coldness at his entrance making him flinch, before realizing that it was lube.

“Relax, Lightwood,” came Hodge’s voice as He slipped a finger inside him, making Alec tense up. “Stop tensing up,” Hodge murmured, as he slowly stretched Alec, before he added another finger, earning little moans from Alec. Hodge finally added a third finger before long, thrusting slowly, deeply eventually hitting Alec's prostate causing him to bit his lips.

“If only Jace could see you like this,” Hodge chuckled as he took his fingers out knowing his comment would annoy Alec.

“Shut...” Alec began to say only to stop as he felt Hodge’s length pushing into him. Pushing until he was fully inside of Alec. “God, Alec… So tight…” Hodge muttered, his nails digging into Alec’s hips and extracting a pleasurable whine from the Lightwood. Hodge pulled himself out only to thrust back in harder than the first time causing Alec's moans and screams to become louder and longer as he continued rolling his hips deeper into Alec.

“I'm going to make you cum, Alec,” Hodge told him as he wrapped his hand around Alec’s leaking erection and began pumping him, feeling Alec tighten around him.“Fuck...I love it when you become...tighter…” Hodge grunted out between thrusts hitting Alec's prostate on purpose until the boy finally came. Only a couple more hard thrusts later, and Hodge came himself, coating the inside of Alec’s ass with his own hot cum.

Hodge finally pulled out allowing his cum to leak out of Alec, giving Alec a small peck on the lips. Hodge reach over to untie the blindfold around Alec’s eyes and the rope around his hands, allowing Alec a moment to regain himself before saying “So tell me what's go on between you and Jace?”


End file.
